Legend of the Spartans
by burnttost
Summary: what would happen if a long forgotten people came back, A people with a long and violent history and a deep hatred for the orcs, a people that went to sleep thousands of years ago, a people that the orcs feared and will fear again, a people before the times of dwarves and elves. the orcs and evil forces better watch out for the Spartans are waking up and there still angry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who decided to take a look at my story and greatly appreciate it and hop you all enjoy it. this first chapter is just to see if anyone is interested in my story and if so i will upload the first chapter since i already have it tipped and edited. **

**I'm not going to lie i'm a little nervous since this is my first story but i would appreciate any constructive criticism you will have to help my writhing improve and i apologize for any grammar mistakes i mite have made grammar has never bin my strong suit. i dont own lord of the rings despite wishing i did **

**Now that that is out of the way lets get to the story so with out further ado here it is i hop you enjoy **

**The Legend of the Spartans**

_Long ago in the early years of middle-earth, before the times of elves and dwarves the first creatures emerged. These creatures were a peaceful people, they enjoyed building, exploring and most of all they loved to create things, they built a great city inside of a lonely mountain they named it Sparta. These people lived in harmony for hundreds of years until one-day war came from a far off people, these people were know as orcs they came and slaughtered the Spartans for no other reason than they could. The Spartans had no soldiers to defend themselves with, for they never had a need for them the orcs were relentless they killed all but one, one spartan still lived burning with hate and a thirst for revenge he prayed that night to the maker for a way to get back at the orcs and the maker answered. _

_All around him thousands of his people started to breath and get up fully healed, sadly not all got up there was just enough to save the Spartans from extinction. the Spartans quickly came up with a plan to beat the orc menace they would take all of the spartan boys at the age of six and train them in the use of a sword and spear, and the art of war, they'd be taught to fight as a unit with their massive shields in front of them and overlapping each other. Unknown to the orcs they had created their worst nightmare, they had created men who would follow them to the ends of middle earth to kill them, they had created the Spartans with one purpose…...__**WAR! **_


	2. Chapter 1 Spartan found

_**Wow forty two views in thirteen hours i honesty don't know what to say to be honest with all of you i didn't expect it to get half that. considering the story i have changed some events as you will see i this chapter if you've seen the movies then you will know what i'm talking about, i don't know if the scenes I've changed are in the books because I've never read the I've only seen the movies. So ill stop wasting time and get on with it so here it is i hope you like my first official chapter. **_

_**Chapter one **_

_**Spartan Found**_

_I need to sit down, bilbo baggins a hobbit spook sitting down on a rock all of a sudden the rock got sucked into the ground and a stone panel opened on the other side of the troll cave him, the wizard gandalf the grey and the thirteen dwarves were in. surprised and curious bilbo, gandalf and the thirteen dwarves walked through the hole that the stone panel opened. when they got inside they were surprised at what they found, it was a small room with what looked like a man in a bed in the center of the room and a set of strange armor a massive shield with an upside down V and a fifteen inch sword and a eight foot spear. The man was at least 6'7 he was clean shaven with normal length hair and he had a clean scar running from the top of his right brow all the way down to the bottom of his chin. what they assume to be his armor was interesting to say the least, the helmet looked very intimidating it had to holes for the eyes a piece to cover the neck a piece to cover the nose and two side pieces to cover the neck and a plum of horsehair from left to right. The chest piece looked like it was an extremely fit mans chest and finally it had two shin guards. The armor confused the dwarves because it didn't look like any metal they had ever seen before. _

_Gandalf was over by the bed inspecting him, who are you he muttered just as he finished saying that the mans eyes shot open, he jumped out of his bed grabbed his sword unsheathed it and had it at gandalfs throat before anyone could react. who are you, what are you doing here the man asked harshly. Easy we mean you no harm friend we were searching this cave when we stumbled upon your little room here gandalf said completely com. The man stayed silent for what felt like an eternity searching for any lies in gandalfs face upon finding none he lowered and re-sheathed his sword and walked over to his armor and started to put it on, i apologize you caught me by surprise the man apologized. it is alright no harm was done gandalf replied. I am gandalf the gray and you are, gandalf asked. I am ajax Olympia son of Zeus of Sparta, and your friends are the man now named ajax asked just now noticing the dwarves. _

_This is dwalin gandalf said pointing to a dwarf with a bald head and a black beard. and this is his brother balin he pointed to a shorter dwarf with a white hair and beard. this is Bofur he pointed to a dwarf with a hat a red scarf and red short beard. This is Bifur he pointed to a dwarf with black hair and a dark gray beard, and these are the twins Kili and Fili, Kili has black hair with no beard, Fili has blonde hair and beard. The is Dori, Nori, Ori and Bombur, Dori has white hair and beard. Nori has dark brown hair and beard. Ori also has dark brown hair and beard. then gandalf pointed to a bigger dwarf, bombur he has reddish orange hair with a beard braided into a loop. This is Gloin and Oin, Gloin has raid hair and a big red beard, Oin has white hair and a big white beard. And this is the leader of are company Thorin Oakenshield gandalf said pointing to a dwarf with long black hair and stubble on his chin. Oh and i almost forgot this is bilbo baggins he is a hobbit gandalf said pointing to bilbo. By the time gandalf had finished introducing the company ajax had finished putting on his armor. _

_After ajax had put on his armor he felt his neck and didn't find anything there, he started to panic and look around frantically muttering where is it. what on earth are you looking for gandalf asked him, my necklace i need my necklace ajax replied you mean this bilbo all of suddenly asked holding a string with a black rectangular gem. yes thank you ajax replied, what's so important about that necklace bilbo asked, i'll tell you some other time he replied. At that he walked out of the cave and looked around, you now its been a long time since I've been outside, ajax said as thorin walked up behind him, how long exactly thorin asked, I don't know what year is it, no what age is it ajax asked, Its 2941 of the third age thorin replied queries as to way he asked what age it was. there wasn't a first age when i went into hibernation so id say well over twenty thousand years ajax replied some what solemnly. Just before thorin could reply to that shocking news there was a rustle in the bushes. __**Theres something coming **__thorin yelled quickly arm yourselves gandalf yelled back, ajax already had his shield up and his spear ready. then a finger shot out of the bush and stopped in front of gandalf and bilbo that he just now noticed that they had run up, radagast the brown what are you doing here gandalf asked, I was looking for you gandalf, something's wrong something's terribly wrong radagast replied. yes gandalf asked curiously. seeing everyone else put their weapons away ajax decided to do the same. that's when radagast saw him and his eyes widened and he quickly bowed and started to speak, spartan its an honor, long have we awaited your peoples return. with that he stood up and walked off with gandalf obviously to talk in private. _

_10 minutes later _

_while gandalf and radagast were talking everyone else was walking around or sitting down in bomburs case until there was a howl in the distance. A wolf, was that a wolf, are there wolves out there bilbo asked worriedly, A wolf no that was not a wolf bofur replied as he said that a warg jumped from a top a hill and tackled bofur luckily for him thorin was right beside him and he killed the warg with one swing of his sword to the giant wolfs neck, but another one came charging down the hill before it could reach them Kili shot it with an arrow but not killing it but it did tip, before it could get up Dwalin hit it over the head with his hammer effectively killing it. _

_warg scouts which means a orc pack won't be far behind, thorin said rather hotly. orc pack bilbo said in shock and worry, ORCS ajaxs yelled with so much venom in his voice it surprised all of them. we need to get out of here thorin said shaking himself of the shock, we can't we don't have any ponies they bolted Ori replied sadly. i'll draw the off radagast said giving anyone time to protest before shooting off out of the woods. _

**_I apologize for my description of the dwarves how i only did there hair and beards and the armors helmet i'm not vary good at describing things so if you want to see what they look like your best bet is to Google them same with the spartan armor. And i am planing on making chapter two longer _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here is my next chapter hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Orcs worst nightmare **_

_After radagast shot out of the forest the spartan, gandalf. bilbo and the thirteen dwarves quickly an out of the forest away from the orc pack. over there quickly, gandalf said pointing to a giant boulder on top of a hill with urgency. They all quickly ran to the boulder and hid. _

_i don't like hiding we should get out there and fight instead of hiding like cowards, ajax said rather hotly, no we won't stand a chance theirs to many of them, thorin replied just as hotly. fin i won't go out there and slaughter them but if we get spotted all beats are off. ajax said back but didn't sound too happy about it. After he said that all of their heads looked to the left after hearing a scream of pain when they looked they saw a orc on the ground presumably in pain it looked like radagast had led them to a boulder with a overhang and went under it. Radagast ducked in time to get under it the orc didn't and got clothes lined. over there hurry, gandalf said pointing to another boulder a little ways from them. They quickly ran to it and not a minute after they got there radagast went behind the boulder with the orcs in hot pursuit. when the orcs ran past one of them stopped got on top of the boulder they were hiding behind and sniffed the air he growled and pulled out his sword, before he could do anything thrion nodded his head at kili signaling him to kill the orc with an arrow. Kili ran out of cover the orc spotted him and started to charge him, he turned and quickly shot the orc with an arrow, the orc and his warg went down but were still alive the dwarves quickly swarmed him and his warg and swinging at them with their weapons, The orc started screaming very loudly causing the rest of the orc pack to stop casing radagast and look at the boulder the company and spartan were hiding behind. _

_The dwarf scum is over there, the lead orc yelled at the other orcs as he pointed to the boulder they were hiding behind and charged at them. Well they know we're here so that means all bets are of, ajax said with excitement. then he pulled out a horn that no one noticed that he had he looked at all of them and said with glee, watch the orcs, after he finished he took the horn and blew. it shocked the dwarves just how loud it was it was a lot louder than any horn they had heard before including gandalf they wouldn't be surprised if you could here that for miles, when they looked around the corner at the orcs they were surprised to see the orcs not moving they just sat there frozen with wide eyes and shaky hands. shaking themselves of the shock of hearing such a feared an ancient horn the resumed their charge. Ajax quickly ran out to meet the orcs surprising the orcs that one man was going to fight them. As ajax charged he looked back and saw gandalf lead the dwarfs and the hobbit bilbo behind a big rock presumably to hide. _

_**Ajax POV**_

_as i ran i saw a orc on a warg running straight at me, i stopped got my shield up and waited for the right moment to strike. When it got close enough i struck, i bashed the warg in the snout and ran it through with my spear when the warg came to a sudden stop the orc riding it flew off and got up faster than i had expected and came charging at me head on and it reminded me just how stupid orcs are, with my spear still in the orcs warg i quickly unsheathed my sword to block his i pushed his arm back then i spun in a 360 and slit his throat, i quickly ran and grabbed my spear from the dead warg and threw it at an approaching orc it flew about fifty feet before impaling itself deep in his chest but his warg kept running completely ignoring that its master now lay dead on the ground, it pounced at me i side stepped out of the way and swung my sword at the back of its neck cutting in and severing its spine. Just as i pulled my sword out of the wargs neck i heard what i assume to be a war horn then about thirty men with pointed ears and bows on horses ran up and started killing the orcs, i have to admit they weren't bad with those bows nowhere near a spartan female but good nonetheless good. it took about thirty seconds for the men or whatever they are to kill the majority of the orcs tell the last started to run away._

_I was starting to get up set first extremely short men and now men with pointed ears i needed answers and i needed them now. The man I assumed to be the leader road up to me on his pure white horse. When i looked at him strangely he introduced himself as lord elrond of rivendell, i had no idea what he was talking about i had never heard of rivendell before, when i looked at him with "what the hell are talking about" written all over my face. I looked at him and said, Look I've been gone a long time and when i do come back first i find men that are no more than half my height if not less now i find men with pointed ears i need answers and i think you have them so can you help me i asked completely emotionless. He looked at me for a moment probably debating whether or not to help me if he wanted me to beg for his help he would be disappointed i'm a spartan and Spartans don't beg. Finally after what felt like hours he finally nodded his head, we will help you but first please tell me who you are he asked, i nodded my head it only seemed fair that i give him my name, I'm Ajax son of Zeus prince of Sparta, i told him. he nodded his thanks and Spock, We don't have an extra horse you will have to walk i'm sorry, he apologized. I nodded in acknowledgment and walked to the corpse of the orc that had my spear embedded in his chest cavity i put my sandaled foot on the oces chest grabbed my spear and pulled the spear came out fairly easily considering it was made out of Mithril just like my armor, sword and shield, we found the metal deep in the caverns in the mountain Sparta is in, unlike other metals mithril can absorb the color of different metals we used this to represent whose command you were under for my father the color was gold, my uncle Hades black from the ebony stones and my uncle Poseidon it was a vibrant blueish green made from sapphires and emeralds and we smith it in a way that made it as light as a feather stronger than any other metal to the point the the only thing stronger would be dragon bone and scales but even it's debatable. _

_We started to walk back to wherever this rivendell was till i stopped i just remembered the people that woke me up, when i stopped elrond looked at me curiously. I didn't wait for him to ask i just turned around and when to the rock i saw them go behind, when i got there i saw an opening to a cave in the ground, just then elrond walked up i looked at him and asked, Do you know where it leads, yes it leads to rivendell, he replied i thanked him and jumped down the hole and yelled back as i started to walk deeper into the cave, i'll meet you there, i didn't wait for a reply and just kept on walking _

_15-20 minutes later _

_It took me a good fifteen to twenty minutes to walk from the cave to rivendell to a dwarf asking if elrond had insulted them but gandalf was quick to come to his defense in saying he was offering them food that's when elrond noticed me, A you're finally here he said smiling at me, I kept a straight face and looked at him, you promised me answers once we got here well here i am i want my answers now, i told him. Alright shall we discuss this over dinner he asked me, and i nodded yes. He lead me and the dwarves to a hall with a big table in the middle of it, we sate down and started eating till the dwarves started to complain about there being no meat, i looked over to elrond and asked him for the answers he promised me he nodded and he spent the next couple hours telling me of the events of middle-earth since me and my people have been gone and of the dwarves, hobbits, elves and men, there was so much that has happened since Spartans were here and i think we've been gone long enough. As i was eating a dwarf kili i think his name was asked, Why do you hate the orcs so much, after he asked that all chatter stopped and all eyes were on me. I sided, Spartans used to be a very peaceful people we loved to craft, explore and most of all we loved to engineer new things to make life just a little bit easier then war came the orcs came they slaughtered my people with no remorse, every last man, woman and child except one, one spartan sill drew breath bearing with hate and a thirst for revenge he prayed to the maker that night and the maker smiled on him, his people started to move and breathe again but not all. after he and the survivors buried the fallen the gathered and discussed what to do next they decided to take every boy at the age of six and train them in the use of a sword, Speer and shield, they were to be taught to fight as a unit. that was the night the people that the orcs fear were born that was the day the true Spartans were born. I looked around the table and saw all of the dwarfs staring at me with wide eyed and open mouthed exceptions. thorin seemed to shake of his shock first, Why did you and your people leave, he asked in his gravelly voice. I looked at him and sided again and began my tail. _

* * *

**_Quick_**_** AU**_

**_Well there it is i hop you liked it, i have planes for another story i want to right it will be a RWBY and darksiders (grate games by the way) crossover and a halo and mass effect crossover so look out for those._**


End file.
